


Mess

by lorir_writes



Series: For The World To Know [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bulimia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: On their way to meet her family, Jade struggles with her insecurities once again, but Liam stops her before things could get out of hand.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: For The World To Know [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283492
Kudos: 1





	Mess

The Royal Jet flew over the Mediterranean Sea on a sunny morning of spring towards Madrid. The Spanish Royal Family was elated to know Duchess Jade has decided to join King Liam on the trip. The news about the future Queen of Cornodia, who was raised as a commoner in the States, being the only child of the former Crown Prince of Spain and the fourth person in line on the succession of Spanish throne took both countries' press and people by surprise that day. The international press couldn’t have enough of the story, which was pictured as the perfect twist of a fairytale. The “lost princess”, however, wasn’t as thrilled as everyone else.

Liam used the three-hour flight as an excuse to take a break from work and read a book. Jade tried to join him and also tried playing Dopey Cat. And the mobile version of Go Fish. And also the mobile version of Double Agent. However, nothing seemed to keep her mind occupied. She looked for ways to hide it, but she was so nervous she could barely manage to be quiet and kept fidgeting, drumming her hands on her armchair, chewing her nails and clicking her Manolo Blahnik heels on the floor. 

Noticing his fiancee’s nervous tells, the King placed a hand on her bouncing knee.

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine, my love. But you have to stay calm.”

“Liam, I drank too much last night, I barely slept and somehow I let Madeleine pack my clothes because I couldn’t find anything I liked and we were running late. God, I must look awful right now.” She picked up her travel tote bag and searched for a mirror. “Ugh… Look at these dark circles!”

“I don’t see anything, you look as stunning as always to me.”

“You always say that because you love me. Shut up!”

Liam chortled. “My love for you doesn’t make me blind. You are beautiful. But you can always get some rest in the suite. We still have two hours of flight,” Liam said as he took her hand in his.

“That’s a pretty good idea. I’ll take a nap and maybe then you can continue your date with Mr. Joyce.” 

“I’d rather have a date with you, but your impatience wouldn’t let you enjoy it.”

“Plus my heels are getting on your nerves.”

“I did not say that.”

“You didn’t have to,” her lips curled up into a grin.

His cheeks turned pink. As much as he tried to hide it, her impatience made him restless.

She giggled. “It’s okay, honey. You should enjoy your free time without my heels disturbing you. I’ll go to the suite to take a nap and change clothes before we land.”

“Sleep well, my love.”

“Have a happy reading,” she said and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

The taste of mint gum lingered in Liam’s mouth as he watched her walking to the suite. The idea of Jade relapsing pained him and he thought about following her and ask. But part of him knew he shouldn’t push it. It was a morning after a Beaumont Bash and she did drink more she than usual. _She just needs some rest._

Liam returned to his book, but he couldn’t stop noticing the flight attendant constantly walking from the suite to the kitchen. At first, she took tea. Then a bottle of champagne. But as she passed by with a tray filled with muffins, petit fours, and cookies, he gestured for her to stop.

“Is Jade still awake?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are all of these for her?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright,” he stood up. “I’ll take these to her. Thank you,” he said picking up the tray.

The attendant bowed and left. Liam walked to his room and knocked on the door. He heard her steps around the room and she cleared her throat before partially opened the door.

“Liam?!?”

Her face went pale for a moment, yet her nose and eyes were red.

“Can I come in?”

“Uh…” she looked behind the door then looked at him.

“You know that even if you don’t let me in, the staff is obligated to tell me what they saw in this room if I ask them.”

Jade frowned and opened the door to let him in.

His blue eyes widened as he saw her clothes, shoes and some of her beauty products scattered across the room. The champagne bottle was half empty on the floor, but there were no champagne flutes next to it. He put the tray on a table nearby and turned to her. “What is this?”

“This is your regular Duchess Jade Bourbon’s mess. I’m surprised you haven’t got used to it already,” she answered in a humorless and slightly tremulous tone.

He folded his arms and stared at her impassively.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, slumping on the bed.

He sat beside her. “I’ll forgive you but you have to tell me what’s going on.”

“I was picking out a dress for later and nothing fits because I let my press secretary pack my bags. Apparently, I forgot she hates me and only added clothes that make me look awful. I should’ve asked Hana to help me yesterday since Maxwell and Jules were organizing the party, but I didn’t remember. And now she hates me and I couldn’t ask her. That’s it. Hana hates me, I had four hours of sleep and I only have outfits that will make look like a fat clown to visit my family for the first time.” Her eyes welled up. “Everything is a mess and I don’t know what to do.”

Liam encircled his arms around her and she sobbed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not a mess. Hana doesn’t hate you, you still look beautiful and I’m sure we can find a way to get you new clothes.”

“It is! You know it is,” she wailed hugging her legs and covering her face with her arms. “God, why do you still put up with me?”

“Because I love you,” he replied, kissing her shoulder. “And because I’ve put through a long and tedious competition to marry me, an engagement tour with the woman who now is your press secretary and two assassination attempts. If you stood by me through all these moments, I guess I can be a little more patient when you act out.”

She sniffed. “You’re so perfect and I’m a fucking mess…”

“I wouldn’t call such a strong woman a fucking mess and I am not perfect.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re probably right. I’m a mess and you still love me. You’re a weirdo.”

“Precisely,” he chuckled, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

“I’m sorry I keep doing this.”

“It’s fine. Nothing has been easy for us. But I believe in us and I think we can get through anything together.”

“I think so too.”

“Good. How about we start by calling your therapist to see if she can clear her morning sometime next week and come to Spain to have one session with you?”

“Okay.”

“And can we get rid of that bottle of Dom and instead of the tray filled with sugar and simple carbs, you can have one muffin to help you get sober and you can finally rest?”

“I still need clothes.”

“We’ll get you new ones at the airport once we land. I’ll call Maxwell on FaceTime to help.”

“Thank you.”

Liam kissed her forehead and stood up to pick up the tray, handing her a blueberry muffin and opened the door to return the tray with baked goods. He closed the door and turned to her with a smile and a few cookies in his hand.

“Did you give up your date with James Joyce in Ireland?” She asked, sitting by the headboard with her muffin.

“Dubliners can wait. Right now, I’m only available for my queen and chocolate chip cookies.”

Jade beamed beckoning him and Liam gladly joined her in bed to eat cookies and have a quiet moment with her for the rest of the flight.


End file.
